Schizein Phrēn-Mente Dividida
by OryHarai
Summary: El pelinegro trago duro y observo el rostro consternado de su locutor. Finalmente, reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para volver a hablar, pegunto.-¿Qué?- . - Tiene esquizofrenia, Chase. ¿A caso no lo sabia?- /AU Chack/
1. Cap 1 Desafiada hipocresías de un Don n

**Xiaolin Showdown ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui. YAOI (chico x chico) Si este género te desagrada, regresa por donde viniste. Chack.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 1 Desafiada hipocresías de un Don nadie.<p>

* * *

><p>El pelinegro observo por quinta vez el cerrojo de la puerta de aquel departamento en el que se encontraba. En su mano derecha estaban las llaves color plata con las cuales lograría tener acceso al interior y en la derecha un manojo de papeles dentro de un folder amarillo. Suspiro.<p>

De igual forma ya no había opción de renunciar al "empleo" al que no hace mucho había aceptado, muy por el contrario, Chase Young era un hombre de palabra además del hecho de que realmente necesitaba el dinero, su empleo como columnista en una periódico local había terminado de una manera tan inesperada como un parpadeo, justo cuando tenía que pagar el alquiler de su departamento, eso sin contarlo los gastos de la comida y algún gusto que se decidiera a darse.

La propuesta de trabajo le vino tan fácil de realizar cuando leyó de ella en el periódico mientras tomaba un café negro en la terraza de un restaurante italiano. Fue entonces que dejando el líquido negro a medio terminar y propina de más al camarero, Chase tomo al primer taxi que pudo para dirigirse a la dirección descrita en el anuncio.

Al llegar al lugar, quedo impresionado de que se tratara de una empresa con gran renombre, aún que Chase no sabía que era realmente lo que distribuían o fabricaran. Entro con paso firme hasta la recepcionista del lugar, cruzando el pasillo bien iluminado de baldosas blancas y plantas en los grandes ventanales. La mujer de la recepción escribía en la computadora rodeada de papeles. Únicamente los pasos del pelinegro se escuchaban y la mujer volteo a verlo con una sonrisa cuando él por fin estuvo frente a ella.

-Vengo por lo del anuncio en el periódico.- Dijo Chase, la mujer lo observo confundida.

Este al no obtener respuestas mostró el periódico a la recepcionista indicándole a lo que se refería, esta soltó una risilla apenada y la indico que fuera a la oficina del jefe que se encontraba al último piso, y el pelinegro así lo hizo, dirigiéndose a paso lento al elevador.

Una vez que se encontró en el piso indicado una mujer lo recibió diciendo que el señor Spicer lo esperaba dentro.

-Adelante.- Dijo un hombre robusto de pelo negro con mechones plateados producto de la vejez pero de intensos e inusuales ojos rojos.

El pelinegro tomo asiento delante del escritorio donde se encontraba el hombre mayor, el cual parecía examinarlo detenidamente.

-Bienes por lo del empleo, ¿cierto? Pareces alguien decente y cumplido.- La voz del hombre era grave y ronca.

-así es, no me molestaría realizar este trabajo, en el anuncio solo dice que busca a alguien responsable y con horarios flexibles, solo dígame exactamente qué es lo que debo de hacer, y así lo haré.-

El hombre sonrió.- ¿Necesitas el empleo, cierto?- Chase se sorprendió por ese comentario, en realidad el no pretendía parecer desesperado, pero no lo demostró, la expresión en su rostro seguía siendo pacífica.

-Si.-

-Pues bien, con horarios flexibles me refiero a llegar a las 10 de la mañana e irte a las 7 de la noche.- El pelinegro volvió a sorprenderse.- Por supuesto la paga será muy buena. Solo requiero discreción en el asunto.-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo hacer?- No es como si le quedara ninguna otra alternativa después de todo, si la paga era realmente buena y teniendo deudas en sima…

-Cuidar de mi hijo.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Young no supo que responder, ¿hacer de niñera? Qué edad tendría el crio, ¿5 años? -¿Disculpe?- Tenía la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

-En realidad solo tiene que vigilarlo, prepararle de comer y en el peor de los casos limpiar el departamento, no se preocupe la mayoría del tiempo estará durmiendo.-

- Yo no… lo siento pero yo no estoy calificado para cuidar de niños…-

- Mi hijo tiene 17 años, pero como le dije la mayor parte del tiempo estará durmiendo, solo debe de vigilarlo.-

Chase dudo, cuidar a un hijito de papi definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, sin embargo y si lo que el hombre decía era verdad lo único de debía hacer era vigilarlo y a cambio recibiría una generosa suma de dinero. –De acuerdo.- Dijo Chase.

Así volvemos al inicio del relato con el pelinegro parado en frente de la puerta del niño a cuidar, dudando acerca de si podría con un niño revoltoso, seguramente mimado y no matarlo en el intento. Si, por que sin niño que cuidar no habría dinero a recibir, aún que podría ocultar el cadáver en un armario y fingir que cuida de la lacra… Y ya estaba comenzando a divagar en pensamientos homicidas.

Por fin se decidió a abrir la puerta, lo primero que noto fue lo grane y espacioso que era el departamento, con pisos de madera y una ventana con las grandes cortina grises que tapaban la (seguramente) hermosa vista que se vería desde la altura del departamento. Lo segundo que noto fue al chico sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo el televisor apagado en frente de él. Durante unos segundos no pareció percatarse de su presencia, hasta que de repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, tan rojos y profundos como los de hombre en la oficina, con la piel más pálida que haya visto nunca, juraba que era blanca como la leche y con el cabello rojo peinado hacia arriba le hacían recordar a la llama de un cerillo. Unos curiosos googles amarillos de espiral roja adornaban su peculiar look y la ropa negra que llevaba en sima resaltaba más su piel blanca. El chico sonrió.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- Respondió Chase cerrando la puerta detrás de sí volviendo a ponerle llave, tal y como le había dicho el hombre.

- ¿Tu eres mi nuevo cuidador?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con simpleza.

- Así parece.-

- Pareces más joven que los anteriores, me llamo Jack, Jack Spicer.-

-Chase Young.-

Y después de esa breve plática el pelirrojo no volvió a hablar en todo el día, lo que le parecía muy raro a Chase, pero durante toda su estadía en el lugar, el de ojos carmesí apenas y se percataba de su presencia, Chase lo observaba ir y venir de un lugar a otro, como un gato enjaulado. Iba descalzo o con simples calcetines blancos. Se frotaba sus manos constantemente o se quedaba parado en medio del comedor mirando algún punto inexistente, en algunas ocasiones seguía algo durante minutos, hasta que perdía el interés y volvía a frotar sus manos y dar vueltas por el lugar.

Por supuesto que eso le pareció extraño al cuidador quien tampoco pudo pasar por alto que en la cocina cada uno de los cajones estaba asegurado con llave al igual que el refrigerador con un candado. Sin embargo el chico no era difícil de vigilar, hacía poco ruido y no protestaba a nada, por supuesto que era prácticamente dependiente de alguien, pues si él no llegaba a prepararle comida seguro se la pasaría días sin probar bocado.

Y todo siguió en calma durante tres días, días en los que Young solo preparaba comida y el resto del tiempo podía leer algún libro o distraerse en los más de 200 canales en televisión, incluso meditaba largas horas hasta que volvía a ser hora de preparar la cena.

Y sin duda esa tarde su meditación fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito que atravesó la sala del departamento, el pelinegro observo atónito como el chico pelirrojo salía corriendo de la habitación contigua, tenía el rostro arañado y la sangre se esparcía como un rio por su rostro. Chase corrió hacia él y lo tomo fuerte por las muñecas para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no fui!- Gritaba aterrorizado el menor.

-¡Cálmate! ¿Qué es lo que no hiciste?-

- ¡La he dejado sola! ¡Pero es que no ha sido mi culpa! ¡Ella volverá y me castigara y me volverá a dejar solo! ¡ME CASTIGARA!-

Chase seguía sin comprender a lo que se refería el joven y lo único que hizo para calmarlo fue tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero él seguía llorando y gritando, gritando cosas que él no comprendía. Después de unas horas de intentar calmarlo, el chico se quedó dormido, Chase lo llevo hasta su habitación y lo cubrió con una manta, luego lo observo desde el lumbral de la puerta, no sabía que había sido eso. Aún confundido, el pelinegro volvió a su propio departamento, buscaría explicaciones mañana.

* * *

><p>-Ey, Chase llegas temprano hoy.- Saludo el pelirrojo sentado desde el sillón, donde siempre lo encontraba todas las mañanas, pero no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de bata blanca que curaba las heridas del chico con un algodón. Atónito por la bienvenida tan normal a pesar del drama de ayer, Chase se acercó a paso lento. No devolvió el saludo, solo observo al hombre. Este, calmado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, termino de curar las heridas del chico.<p>

-Listo.- Dijo con voz suave para luego observar a Chase. – Usted debe ser el nuevo cuidador, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-Sí, Chase Young. ¿Y usted es?-

El hombre observo al pelirrojo con compasión y luego revolvió su cabello. –Jack, ¿podrías esperar en tu habitación mientras hablo con el señor Young?- El pelirrojo asintió despacio y se retiró del lugar.

-Soy Dashi, el medico del chico. Tengo entendido que usted supervisa al joven Spicer y dado por las heridas que encontré hoy supongo que sufrió algún tipo de episodio recientemente.-

-Ayer por la tarde, empezó a gritar de la nada.-

El medico asintió.- Usted debe comprender, se supone que no debería hacer eso…-

-Por supuesto que no debería, está bien que el niño tenga dinero y que pueda hacer lo que le venga en gana pero eso no le da el derecho de hacer ese tipo de dramas. Seguro ese niño mimado esta tan acostumbrado a llamar la atención que inventa cualquier escena…-

El hombre sonrió un poco negando levemente con la cabeza. –No debería ser tan duro, entienda que no es un joven normal.-

-En realidad no hay mucho que entender. Todos los hijos de papi adinerados son así. ¿Por qué razón debería ser diferente con él?-

- Por que padece de esquizofrenia.-

* * *

><p><strong>Idea loca que ronda por mi cabeza. Aún así ¡Gracias por leer!~<strong>


	2. Cap 2 Pero es el estado líquido el dulc

**Xiaolin Showdown ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui. YAOI (chico x chico) Si este género te desagrada, regresa por donde viniste. Chack.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 2 ¿Pero es el estado líquido el dulce sigilo de las voces?<p>

* * *

><p>-No voy a hacerlo.- No, no lo dijo con la voz acongojada, ni siquiera con el más leve tono de compasión, tampoco estaba pidiendo permiso para renunciar a ese estúpido empleo en el que se había metido. Simplemente no lo iba a hacer y punto.<p>

-¿Disculpe…?- Pregunto el hombre desde su escritorio, unos cuantos papeles en mano y levantando la ceja.

-Usted nunca me lo dijo, su hijo necesita otra forma de cuidados.-

-Bien, entiendo. Por favor señor Young tome asiento.-

El pelinegro así lo hiso, pero no bajaba la guarda frente a ese hombre.

-Entiendo sus inquietudes al estar cerca de alguien… así…-

-No.- Lo interrumpió.- No son mis "inquietudes" alguien con ese tipo de trastornos mentales necesita alguien calificado que pueda ayudarlo en la forma que necesita.-

-Lo tiene, supongo que ya conoció o a su médico, él lo atiende y le da los medicamentos necesarios.-

Chase suspiro frustrado.- Pero supongo que ellos necesitan cuidados diferentes, ¿Por eso casi todos los cajones de la casa están cerrados con llave, no? ¿Y qué me dice de su piel? ¿Sus ojos? Le aseguro que para eso también necesita cuidados.-

El hombre carraspeo, ya estaba hartándose de esa conversación. –Escúcheme señor Young, seré honesto con usted, todos los docentes antes de usted no son medianamente de confianza o al menos no a primera vista, no los dejaría que supieran de esta situación.

Los ojos miel del pelinegro observaron al hombre frotarse los ojos con cansancio.

-Lo investigue señor Young, no parece tener familia aquí en new york, y su última relación sentimental fue hace más de un año. ¿Usted cree que si desapareciera del radar alguien lo notaria?-

-¿Me está amenazando…?- Pregunto, la sorpresa era increíble, sin embargo la voz que utilizo sonó tan calmada y respetuosa al igual que su rostro, solo arqueo una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Piénselo, miles de personas de diferentes países llegan a los Estados unidos cada año, y unos cuantos más desaparecen, mexicanos, gente negra… asiáticos… Y Nadie nunca sabe de ellos, nunca más. –

-…-

-Mi familia, Chase…- el hombre alargo su nombre con cierta burla.- Es gente que está a los ojos de la prensa a cada momento, por lo que investigue usted trabajo un tiempo en un periódico, ¿Cree que dejaría a alguien así salir tan fácil de esta situación?- Y sonrió, Chase no contesto, su mirada seguía clavada en el señor Spicer.

-¿me entiende, no? Honestamente me da igual como cuide usted del crio, que más querría yo que muriera pero hay una persona muy importante para mí que lo quiere, así que solo manténgalo con vida.- Terminado de decir aquello se paró de la silla de cuero donde estaba sentado para dirigirse a la ventana a sus espaldas. – Creo ya fui bastante claro, puede retirarse.-

Y así lo hizo, Chase se levantó y con paso largos y zancados se dirigió a la salida. Al pasar al lado de las personas que trabajaban en aquella empresa al verlo solo se retiraban intimidados y no era para menos, el pelinegro estaba furioso, consternado y sobre todo… impotente, él no podía con una carga así y menos al ver como ese hombre que se hacía llamar "Padre" tratara a su propio hijo como si de un perro se tratase.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió para calmarse un poco fue tomar un largo paseo, después volvería a casa de ese niño, porque sabía que si volvía en ese momento el pobre adolescente pagaría los platos rotos.

* * *

><p>Jack observaba la pared color blanco sentado sobre la mesa del comedor, se podía observar cómo se mecía de adelanta a atrás de forma lenta y pesada. El silencio reinaba y solo se podía escuchar muy débilmente al tic tac del reloj.<p>

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

Tic… Jack abrió los ojos y se tensó, jalo las mangas de su ramera negra, 'No lo escucho, no lo escucho, no lo escucho.' Pensó.

Tac… Jack libero el aire que estaba reteniendo y soltó una risa suave. 'Ahí estaba, el tiempo no se detuvo.'

Tic tac.

Tic tac.

"¿no tienes hambre?"

-Si…- Contesto el pelirrojo.

"la cocina está ahí, deja de ser tan inútil y válete por ti mismo"

-Sabes que no puedo ir a la cocina.-

"Si no comes algo vas a morir de hambre… ¿quieres eso? Tu piel estará pegada a tus huesos se verá horrible, y no tendrás fuerzas para huir de los ratones. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste como muerden?"

-No… pero el piso está repleto de cucarachas.-

"Las cucarachas son las inofensivas"

El pelirrojo observo dudoso a la fantasma purpura que le sonreía sobre su máscara de gran nariz roja. –Me dan asco las cucarachas.-

"Inútil"

-No me llamas así… está bien lo haré.-

Un poco dudoso se levantó de la mesa de madera y piso el suelo frio, sintió a los insecto caminar debajo de sus pies, algunas intentaban escalar hasta sus tubillos. Grito y sacudió sus pies intentando alejarlas.

"Concéntrate en tu objetivo Jack."

-¡No puedo caminar! ¡Asqueroso, asqueroso!-

Empezó a dar brincos lo cual empeoro su situación, ahora las sentía apastarse bajo las plantas de sus pies, las escuchaba crujir bajo su peso. Un escozor inundo su pecho y brazos, con las manos temblando se levantó levemente su ramera oscuro y observo a miles de esas cucarachas caminar por sus abdomen. Grito, grito tan fuerte que la garganta le dolió. Su ramera salió volando lejos de su cuerpo.

Manotazos y rasguños tuvieron lugar en sus brazos, pecho y abdomen. La risa del fantasma retumbo en sus oídos con fuerza.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina y abrió con fuerza el primer cajón que vio, su sorpresa fue grande cuando el cajón se abrió, y debido a la fuerza ejercida también salió de su cubículo rebotando en el suelo.

Dentro había franelas de trapo.

Aun retorciéndose abrió cada cajón que encontraba a su paso, todos cedían hasta que dio con uno que tenía en su interior tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos. Tomo entre sus maños pálidas un cuchillo.

Subió a la barra de la cocina y observo su cuerpo aun rodeado de insectos. Seguía soltando gemidos de dolor y gritos agudos.

El ruido de la puerta principal derrumbándose llamo su atención, tras hombres desconocidos entraron al departamento, se detuvieron al ver al chico.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia rápido!- Dijo uno de ellos, varias vecinas que observaban por el lumbral de la puerta soltaron un grito ahogado, una de ellas obedeció.

Jack en su desorientación volvió su atención a las cucarachas. Un ruido llamo su atención, un ratón azul estaba escalando por su pierna, alzo el cuchillo al aire, la mano de un de los hombre lo tomo de la otra muñeca, la voz de otro hombre gritaba cosas que no entendía, el ratón azul mordió su pierna y el cuchillo al aire lo apuñalo.

Lástima que no había ningún ratón ahí. Solo su pierna.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola y gracias por leer!<strong>

**Sobre todo gracias a todas por sus Reviews son un amor ^^**

**Segundo Cap dedicado a mi primera lectora ** **Lidya Schattenspiel !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Para Catt: Hola, primero que nada gracias por comentar y como no puedo responderte en privado pues lo hago desde aquí. Es una lastima para mi que parezca una historia que ya hayas leído, mi intención no es plagiar nada, sobre todo por que no he leído ese fic, el único fic de Durararara! con tema psicológico que e leído era uno llamado "¿quien es Izaya Orihara?" Donde Shizuo imagina a izaya pero este no existe realmente. Como sea, gracias por brindarme una oportunidad y gracias por comentar.<span>_


	3. Cap 3 Diagnostico: Niño esquizofrénico

**Xiaolin Showdown ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Christy Hui. YAOI (chicoxchico) si no te gusta, retírate por donde viniste. CHACK.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 3 Diagnostico: Niño esquizofrénico.<p>

* * *

><p>Sus pasos daban eco inaudible al chocar con las baldosas blancas del corredor, tanta gente, tantas personas y tantos problemas. Esto no era necesariamente su culpa ¿Verdad? Todo comenzó con la llamada de Dashi, histérico, preguntando donde estaba. ¿Y cuál era el problema? Aún no lo sabía, solo que Spicer estaba en el hospital.<p>

Al llegar a habitación indicada se encontró con el médico de Spicer hablando con otros trabajadores del plantel, la mirada de Dashi lo observo cruzando el lumbral de la habitación. Termino de hablar con las personas y se acercó a él, que estaba al lado de la camilla del pelirrojo, observándolo fijamente.

-Su trabajo era cuidarlo, y cuando lo encontraron estaba completamente solo.-

-Tuve una reunión con su padre, por eso mi retrasada llegada, comprendo mi insensatez al dejarlo solo. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

Dashi suspiro. –Tuvo un cuadro psicótico. Se le encontró con heridas en brazos y pecho. Gritaba.-

-¿El que estuviera tanto tiempo sin consumir sus medicamentos le provoco eso?-

- No lo sé, generalmente sus recaídas son cada vez más frecuentes. Él está consumiendo Zyprexa, sin embargo ya no tiene la misma eficacia como antes.-

Chase asintió y observo el rostro relajado del pelirrojo, con rasguños en las mejillas y parpados. Seguro seguía sedado.

-Si está en el hospital significa que no tendré que cuidar de él hasta que le den de alta, ¿no?-

-Así es.- Mantuvieron silencio por un momento. –Aunque claro, seria agradable para Jack recibir visitas de alguien conocido. Si usted viniera de vez en cuando a verlo seguro no se sentiría tan solo.-

Este volvió a asentir. Realmente le daba un poco de pena la situación del chico, tan joven y con un futuro al desasosiego. Dashi se despidió del pelinegro y salió por la puerta, Chase decidió quedarse un rato más con Spicer.

-¡Ha! Casi lo olvido.- Dijo Dashi antes de retirarse por completo. Regreso hasta donde Chase y le entrego un grueso folder verde.- Este es el historial médico de Jack, el progreso de su enfermedad. Debería leerlo para informarse más de la persona que tiene que cuidar. También tienes que escribir una vez a la semana su comportamiento y como percibe su comportamiento. -

* * *

><p>Chase se quedó en la habitación de Jack hasta que una de la enfermera le informo que la hora de visitas había llegado a su fin. Con calma el mayor salió de aquel hospital con paso lento. Seguro ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y todavía no había tenido una comida decente por lo que paso a un restaurante de camino a casa y pidió algo para llevar.<p>

Al llegar a su departamento saludo a sus mascotas, a él le encantaban los gatos. Cuando estuvo en la mesa, solo y dispuesto a consumir sus alimentos, decidió echarle un vistazo a los documentos que le había entregado el medico esa tarde.

Tomo el folder y comenzó la lectura en la primera hoja. La letra era de molde, con un indescriptible toque femenino y estaba en tinta azul.

"Nombre del paciente: Jackson Spicer.

Edad: 6 años.

Diagnóstico: Enfermedad de Huntington.

Síntomas: Rigidez, Movimientos lentos, Temblores, Alucinaciones, Irritabilidad

Jackson Spicer es mi hijo, supongo que aquí querrá que anote todas y cada una de las acciones de mi pequeño a través de todo el día, digo, por eso me ha dado tantas hojas. Bien, para empezar debo admitir que yo misma no comprendí en un principio a mi hijo. Desde el momento en que nació, y no me malentienda por favor, no sentí ese cariño materno e indispensable que se supone debería sentir cada madre, por supuesto, amo a mi hijo, pero siempre preferí dejarlo a cargo de niñeras y demás personas ajenas a mí.

En realidad mi pequeño llego a nuestras vidas de manera espontánea y sin planearlo. Fue un cambio muy drástico en nuestra rutina por lo mismo decidimos dejarlo a cargo de otras personas de manera que no interfiriera en nuestras vidas cotidianas.

Durante los primeros meses las niñeras que tenía nunca se quejaban o reportaban nada extraño, al contrario, decían que era un bebito bastante inteligente, a sus 6 meses señalaba su nariz y sabia reconocer las figuras de perros y gatos. Incluso mi marido parecía bastante orgulloso.

Sin embargo a los 8 meses las niñeras decían que les costaba bastante dormirlo, y si lo lograban solo eran siestas de 20 a 30 minutos. Lloraba bastante y casi no comía. Los pediatras a los que lo llevaba solo lo marcaban como trastorno irregular del sueño.

Fue cuando cumplió 3 años cuando le realice su primera fiesta de cumpleaños con sus compañeritos de la guardería. Estaba entusiasmada por conocer a las madres de otros niños. Su fiesta fue en el patio de nuestra casa en California. Pero cuando los otros niños jugaban entre ellos o reían con el payaso, jackie se mantenía alejado, no saludaba a sus invitados y cuando le dije que lo hiciera y que podía divertirse en su podría fiesta solo me respondió "Si me acercó mi RoboJack hará daño a los niños, él es malo" Para esa época Jack solía jugar bastante con amigos imaginarios y el más recurrente era RoboJack, decía que lo había construido y que era idéntico a él. También decía que tenía más robots pero RoboJack era el único que jugaba con él. Realmente no le tome importancia a su comentario y le obligue a que fuera a jugar con los niños.

Una noche durante la cena su padre lo regaño por están jugando en vez de comer, Jack movía los dedos sobre la mesa, daba la impresión de que tocaba un piano invisible. Jack no le tomo atención, solo miraba un punto lejano en el techo.

Yo notaba como hacia eso más y más a menudo, movía los dedos como si estuviera oprimiendo teclas, también sacudía la cabeza como perro después de tomar un baño. Una vez le dije que no hiciera eso, y él respondió que lo hacía porque las abejas zumbaban muy fuerte.

No todo lo anormal en él era malo. Una de las cosas por las que llamaba la atención era su inteligencia. A los 4 años sabía sumar y restar fracciones simples, las capitales del país y los nombres de los presidentes. Eso es algo que llamo la atención de muchas personas, eso era algo que mi esposo presumía a sus amigos como si de un trofeo se tratara.

Cuando cumplió 5 años mi esposo le compró un gato, era de un negro verdoso y le puso de nombre Dojo. Jackie quería mucho a ese gato pues era el primer ser vivo no imaginario con el que se encariñó de verdad. Él jugaba con el gato y decía que un dragón milenario.

Un día el gato se fue, se fue y no volvió sino hasta una semana después, un vecino me dijo que el gato estaba dormido a mitad de su cochera, y cuando él iba pasando en su coche, lo apasto. Nunca se lo dije a Jack, él piensa que su gato huyo.

En compensación mi esposo le compro varios gatos más, pero todos morían antes de pasar el mes.

Cuando realmente nos dimos cuenta de que Jack sufría algún mal fue a sus 6 años. Cuando fui llamada a su jardín infantil por parte de la directora, al parecer había mordido a la maestra cuando esta intento ayudarlo mientras dibujaba, luego lo mando al rincón castigado y estuvo ahí durante unos minutos hasta que empezó a correr por el salón gritando y rasguñando su rostro.

Lo regañe por mantener esa conducta cuando llegamos a casa, él dijo que esta vez las abejas picaban su cabeza, le grite que debía de entender que esas cosas que decía no eran verdad, que era un niño malo y mentiroso y por eso su gato lo había abandonado. En ese momento estaba molesta, no medí mis palabras.

Lo mande castigado a su cuarto, por el cual salto de su ventana en el segundo piso, se rompió un brazo y dos costillas, y solo gritaba "¡Las abejas me pican, me pican!"

Sé que su enfermedad es grave, yo solo quiero que mi bebé se recupere. Lo quiero ver saltando y riendo como los otros niños, no dentro de un hospital.

Nombre del paciente: Jackson Spicer.

Edad: 9 años.

Diagnóstico: Bipolaridad / maniaco-depresivo.

Síntomas: Poca necesidad de sueño, Deficiente capacidad de discernimiento, Fatiga o desgano, Alucinaciones, Delirios.

Hace ya menos de un mes Jack volvió a casa después de pasar un tiempo en la unidad psiquiátrica de la universidad de california, los diagnósticos hasta ahora no son fijos, han cambiado de ansiedad a TDHA, Enfermedad de Huntington a síndrome de corea y luego a bipolaridad, que es lo que tiene ahora.

Hago lo posible por controlar sus arrebatos, su psiquiatra recomienda entretenerlo en cualquier cosa, a él le gusta leer libros sobre mecánica y los juegos de puzle, no soporto verle, su cara siempre sin ningún rasgo de emoción, era un niño muy inteligente pero a la vez se ve tan desorientado y delirante.

A veces habla de una forma que no tiene sentido y salta de tema a otro espontáneamente, Jack la mayor parte del tiempo está enojado, da golpes o lanza las cosas que tenía cerca como libros o juguetes. Su único compañero de juegos es y siempre será RoboJack, es como un miembro de la familia no deseable y a quien debemos respetar.

Jack casi no hablaba con su padre, sobre todo porque este último lo ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo, pronto la relación padre-hijo se vio más y más decadente. Una noche los deje solos a ambos durante unas horas, creí que sería bueno que convivieran, ese día por la mañana Jack se levantó con buen humor, hacia bromas y se reía.

Dos horas después recibí una llamada de mi esposo. Estaba detenido. ¿Se imaginan? Al principio no lo creí, se le acusaba de abuso infantil.

Corrí a revisar a mi Jackie, tenía un ojo morado y sangre de la nariz. No estoy segura que clase de problema hayan tenido. Mi esposo dio una gran cantidad de dinero pero que esto no saliera a la luz y lo dejaran en libertad. Tampoco que quiso decir que había ocurrido.

Decir que su relación desde entonces empeoro es poco, mi niño le temía.

Desde que mi Jack empezó con estos problemas no he sido capaz de soportar tanta incertidumbre. Me destroza verlo tan triste, asustado de sí mismo y sobre todo confundido.

Lo admitiré, lo único que me distrae de todo esto es un buen vaso de licor, sin embargo esos tragón se van haciendo cada vez más necesarios con el paso de los días.

Mi Jack me observa desde el lumbral de mi habitación, siento su mirada rojiza siempre. Lo quiero tanto, solo es un niño y no comprende lo que le sucede ¿Qué pasaría si un día no estoy con él? Soy la única persona cercana que lo entiende, la única que lo quiere y que lo necesita con migo. Solo le pido a Dios que no me lo quite.

Nombre del paciente: Jackson Spicer.

Edad: 11 años.

Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia.

Síntomas: Alucinaciones, Delirios, Trastornos del pensamiento, Problemas cognitivos de la atención, Dificultad para dormir, Aislamiento, Disminución de la emoción.

Mi niño últimamente ha estado en la unidad psiquiátrica de la universidad de california bastante tiempo, no puedo visitarlo y mucho menos hablar con él, su nuevo diagnóstico es esquizofrenia. Los psiquiátricos consideran que este puede ser el definitivo, necesita estar bajo observación más tiempo.

Nombre del paciente: Jackson Spicer.

Edad: 15 años.

Diagnóstico: Esquizofrenia.

Síntomas: Alucinaciones, Delirios, Trastornos del pensamiento, Problemas cognitivos de la atención, Dificultad para dormir, Aislamiento, Disminución de la emoción.

La esquizofrenia es una enfermedad compleja. Como experto en salud mental no estoy seguro de cuál es su causa. Los genes pueden jugar un papel. La esquizofrenia en los niños por lo general comienza después de los 5 años de edad, en el caso de Jack, probablemente empezó desde los 6 años. Es poco común en la niñez y puede ser difícil diferenciarla de otros problemas del desarrollo, como el autismo.

El joven Spicer tiene dificultad para conservar amigos y para mantener la atención por tiempo prolongado. También padece problemas de ansiedad, depresión y pensamientos o comportamientos suicidas. Intento de suicidio aproximadamente 3 veces desde los 11 años.

A medida que su enfermedad continúa, el joven tiene problemas con el pensamiento, las emociones y el comportamiento.

Los medicamentos antipsicóticos han sido de ayuda durante este tiempo, los efectos secundarios en el paciente son los siguientes:

Vértigo

Sensaciones de inquietud o nerviosismo

Somnolencia (sedación)

Movimientos lentos

Temblor

El uso prolongado de antipsicóticos creo un trastorno de movimiento llamado discinesia tardía. Esta enfermedad provoca movimientos repetitivos que el paciente no puede controlar.

* * *

><p>Chase adelanto varias hojas hasta que retomo lectura. Ya era de noche, no tenía ni idea de que hora era exactamente pero podía suponer fácilmente que ya era tarde. La comida ya estaba fría. Las luces de los faroles de la calle se abrían paso entre las ranuras de su ventana.<p>

Dio un gran suspiro y se froto el puente de la nariz, debía de dormir y mañana le daría una visita a ese joven por el cual le pagaban al cuidar. Los dos gatos estaban dormidos recargados en sus pies. Los acaricio antes de marcharse a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! <strong>

**¡Y gracias a todas por comentar, me alegran la vida! **


End file.
